vengence of the past
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: nine years before the formation of the elite killiers how did dash become that way and what led to the desires for revenge that may alter their lives forever
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Vengeance of the Past

A/N: I do not own my little pony and this is a prequel to Deserts of the unknown

"I know what you are thinking this is a my little pony fanfiction but dash just turned that guy into Swiss fucking cheese well this will be different and she has learned from the military and it's me pinkie behind the rock wall trying not to die and to get to this point we have to go back a spell before she put her sexy ass in camo fatigues so enjoy it" Pinkie said as she remembered holding as close to the wall as she could as Dash held down the trigger on her light machine gun as she heard the instructor yell

"God damn it you just wasted 75 rounds and filled him full of holes but you gave away the major element of surprise so what would happen next would cost you your life so try again" and Rainbow Dash walked over and reloaded the machine gun as Chris walked over and looked a little nervous around the new girl and loaded his MP5 and put the magazine into the head and he looked at the boss and said

"Well I had the best aim in the area and I see that the 10 rounds I fired would have fucked him up quickly" and with that the young fiery looking son of a bitch with dishwater blonde hair and piercing brown eyes walked away slinging the gun over his shoulder and he called jokingly to big boss

"Well I guess my weapons skills are still up to par as they damn well should be as I spent a few years in the navy as a gunsmith and even trained as a tactical operator until you stole me away that is" and he just shook his head and went back to training dash and Chris then turned around right before making it to the crew quarters hearing boss yelling at dash for her trigger happy ways he hollered out

"Why don't I give training her a shot because I have nothing to do today and it'll give me a chance to get to know at least one of my fellow new recruits and I love the hair color" and Dash just blushed and muttered under her breath as some of the other new recruits including a former marine sniper team and a breach all lined up

"God damn it he is going to be a hard ass and it'll get me in a lot of trouble even a breakdown" and if Chris had heard it he ignored it and walked up in front of them and turned before saying

"You all seem to be good shots and the key to any good unit is teamwork and trust so raise your weapons" and as they did dash saw he wasn't moving and muttered

"He must be a fucking psycho if he wants to experience this shit" and Chris just looked at them all and in a sharp tone that betrayed no emotion as he walked along the line

"Commence fire" and everyone had found the pistol on the table and started shooting as he casually strutted in front of the shooters with rounds coming close but none hitting him till he held his hand up and said

"That goes to show what a well-trained unit could do and I had trust that none of you would shoot a fellow trooper and I am glad to see that my hunch proved correct all though some didn't pull the trigger" and he locked eyes with dash and even solid snake who had walked over

"Hey boss I am going to see if the new girl will pull the trigger or if she is a lost cause" and Chris said

"Load and fire whenever you are ready" and as she looked at big boss he just nodded getting dash to mutter

"I hope you know what you're doing you fucking nut job" and she slowly squeezed the trigger of the 9mm glock and was rewarded with a teeth jarring BANG and she slightly flinched before seeing his smile so Dash, having gotten significantly more pissed off, emptied the rest of the magazine into the targets which he had moved to the point they were danger close and as she panted angrily she growled as well as big boss said

"That was fucking nuts but hey it proved your point so why don't we let the new girl go out and relax because shooting at a superior officer can be unnerving as all fuck" and as Dash walked off Chris hollered out getting close where she was running to

"I really like the hair I wonder how long you have been rocking that hair style and been on base and are you nervous about if we ever have to go into battle?" and dash just looked at him and said nervously trying to not give away her feelings for the boy that she had seen and had been trying to think of how to tell him she loved him

"I have been here for about 3 months and my hair is believe it or not natural but I can dye it a regular color if you wanted and to answer your other question if I'm near you I'm sure I'll be fine and im a little drunk on you and high on summertime" and he just smiled as she blushed that she just said that and as Chris opened the door to the mess hall she ran in quickly and he looked at her as the light was starting to fade as the sun set he muttered

"She is smoking hot but I wonder if she has a boyfriend or what because I really don't want to be let down again" and miller looked at him and said very reassuringly

"Boy why don't you go ask her out and what's the worst that could happen?" and Chris just looked out over the Caribbean as he lit his first smoke that he had been given when he joined the unit

"She says no and runs off before hating me with a burning passion thinking I'm a freak" and miller just said getting Chris laughing

"You were a mercenary who worked heavily with the CIA as a subcontractor and often drank whiskey out of expended shells so you are a freak but also a total badass as well now go ask her out" and Chris looked at the dying ember of the cigarette and tossed it out into the sea with a simple flick of the wrist and just nodded before getting cut off as he saw Rainbow and he heard from the intel team and Miller, who had seen that Paz and Twilight both were captured, he called out with a bit of annoyance

"You're asking the girl out will have to wait because we have a operation coming up and it's in Cuba where we will piss off both the Americans and Cubans as it was in the middle of Gitmo and its camp omega so meet me in the intel room as soon as possible then I'll get you a meal before training" and the two turned and ran to the intel room wondering would it be their first and possibly last job.

 _ **Meep.**_

"I knew you'd find your way here eventually…"

 _ **Just for a footnote, this time. See ya!**_

"… you cheeky dickwaffle."

 **Yas. Now, if I may be so blunt…**

"You'll never be on par with the bluntness of this chair, but please, continue."

 _ **Are you going to get to the rescue scene soon, or am I just going to sit around with my thumb up my ass?**_

"Little bit of both, I'd say. Be patient."

 _ **Boo, patience is for neeeeeerds!**_

"Like you?"

 _ **Bite me, Rainbow Sprinkle.**_

"You… really wanna die, don't you?"

 _ **Meh, beats lounging around aimlessly.**_


	2. Alpha and Omega of the contractor

My Little pony: Vengeance of the past Ch. 2: Alpha and Omega

A/N: I do not own my little pony or Metal gear solid only my OCs and any reviews will be nice

As they jumped into the UH-1 Huey chopper Chris, Dash and Snake all clipped in with the silence in the cabin being overwhelming. Trying to speak he had to yell to be heard over the chop-chop-chop of the two rotors and he looked at dahs as he said it

"I can't believe we are seeing combat and I am nervous as hell so can you give me any advice?" and Snake nodded and said in a low voice causing Chris to have to lean in to hear him

"Yes just keep your eye on the area around you and do not get attached to the target because that will cause you to freeze up and that could kill you" and Chris just nodded and hummed a song that dash recognized as streets of Bakersfield and she looked him dead in the eye and sang getting a sad smile from snake

"If I die young bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses send me away with the words of a love song" and Chris asked Snake having caught the smile

"Hey boss why the sad smile its actually quite unnerving so spill it because we may not be alive long enough to deal with it later" and even Dash looked anxiously at Snake who said

"Ok you two really want to know why I'm smiling?" and seeing both youngsters nod he said

"You both are accepting the fact that you will not come back alive so it is really kind of saddening and unnerving because you too both have a long life ahead of you so keep your minds on the positive" and Chris and dash locked eyes and he signed "I love you" and she replied

"No offense boy you are one crazy son of a bitch so we will see" and Chris just said nothing and slapped the bolt closed loading a round in his MP5N and called to snake over the howling wind

"I'll go in first and dash and I can have a race to see who finds twilight first and girl may the best win" and they both fist bumped and as they felt the chopper rock all three hit the ground and split up and Chris moved in his natural element and kept the weapon moving in the area that he had assigned himself and with no words to be spoken he slammed into the closest door and muttered

"After tonight's shit I may see if I can go out and do what I love" and he slid along the door and kicked in the door and muttered

"Well I found that the closest area that could have the guards I need to pay a visit to so it is time to royally fuck these motherfuckers day up" and he knocked on the door and hid his suppressed pistol in his jacket that he had stolen when he first had landed and muttered in Spanish

"Fuck I am so totally lost I can't believe it" and the door opened as the local trooper yelled

"What the fuck do you want because it is 3AM and we don't have time to be fucking around with a god damn new-" and he was cut off as Chris put the 45 in the man's face and said

"Get in the fucking room and keep your god damn mouth shut and you may live to see tomorrow" and trussed the young man up and looked at him and said calmly

"Where is the prisoner you have hear and if you lie to me I will kill you slowly you son of a bitch" and the young man stammered

"I-I don't want to die and she is in the officers' club" and Chris broke his neck quietly and muttered

"Sorry I lied you dumb bitch" and Chris turned and ran to find twilight and Dash yelled over the radio

"Have you found her and if so we need to leave now because I think I may have stirred up the fucking hornets' nest boy" and they both had the goal of rescuing twilight and getting out of the area alive. As chris smiled he kicked the door to the officers club in and the world fell in slow motion and he held down the trigger of the AR15 and left the men dead with the bullets in the head and chest. Finding the bodies dead on the floor he ran to the nearest door and heard a faint moan on the other side muttering

"Help me I don't want to die in here" and Chris slammed his boot into the door and grabbed the girl with her matted hair and the bloodied clothes she wore and her thin skin and ribs exposed and Chris yelled over the radio

"I found the girl and we have the package IT IS FUCKING GO TIME NOW FALL BACK!" and he ran carrying twilight muttering

"Please do not die on me because that would be bad for me" and he reached to the RV and he was relieved to hear a familiar voice saying

"We are with the chopper and it will be here in two mikes so just try to stay alive" and the radio broke into static and Chris dropped to his knee with his M4A1 sweeping the area and put his rifle down as he thought that Dash had ran close range and only discovered it wasn't as it was too late to go for his rifle or even pistol and just got ready to enter the fight of his life. Pulling his hands into fists he felt the man grab him and slam him to the ground and Chris instantly applied his krav maga training breaking the man's wrist and hearing a scream he gouged the man's eyes when his knife came up and put it to his neck and in one easy motion Chris held the knife and muttered

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck shouldn't I end your fucking life you god damn son of a bitch?" and the response stunned him

"I am a special operator by the codename sunset and I work for the US Army Delta force" and Chris realized for the first time that she was a woman and just choked her out and yelled anxiously

"I have the POW and a plus one so when the fuck is the god damned exfil or do I go out by sea because I will do it myself if I fucking have to and if I do I will go to ground and no one will fucking find me or the people I have" and the last part had him laughing like mad. Sitting on the rocks near the exfiltration point he looked up with glassy eyes at sunset and saw her scarlet and gold hair bobbing when he asked her if she wanted a drink of water and he asked her trying to find out more

"Who are you and why do you look so familiar to me and do not lie because you know I have no problem killing people" as his hands were covered in blood from cutting a man's throat and breaking another's neck as if it was no big deal and he smiled as she repeated the phrase that he had found on the first kill of the night

"Death is a cypher in a nutshell" and he smiled and said aloud

"contract killers for the military" and she nodded and they fell into silence until the chopper landed and he smiled and said very quietly and almost with remorse which struck twilight as odd given the fact that he had killed a few kids as if nothing had happened

"Sorry I have to do this" and choked sunset out and loaded them both in the chopper and let the minigun whir to life and he smiled with enjoyment of his first main operation and as Dash hopped into the chopper Snake and Chris slammed the doors shut and Chris laid against the door and muttered

"I could get used to this shit" and Dash and Snake knew what had him smiling and it was a contract that went according to plan. Hoping down off the chopper as the engine shut down Chris heard his nickname that Dash had called him on the way home

"Hey scorpion you are one sadistic son of a bitch and I think we may get the chance to be more intimate" and she shot him a sexy smile and he started sparring and saw a guy looking like he would be the biggest threat and Chris swung out as the boy yelled out

"Who the fuck are you?" and Chris dropped him and broke the man's leg getting a satisfying snap and as he yelled in pain Chris spat out

"Oh shut the fuck up because I know what we are so don't be a pussy bitch" and he said calmly

"My name is Richard you fucking boot" and Chris smiled and said

"No but you will meet mine" and kicked him in the head knocking the man out and Chris walked back smiling to dash saying

"I was a former special forces operator in the US navy and now I think I would be a better contract killer because I have seen the worse that man can do" and laughed before walking to the armory to toss the rifle away and he smiled and yelled to dash letting her know he was a new boy and muttered quietly to himself

"My parents never knew what became of me and I think that is for the better" and Dash looked with anger

"After a beer I will make any motherfuckers who tortured you and made your life miserable pay" and he just smiled and said

"It'll cost you more than one beer because it was a past I never want to relive" and she ordered the first round as he handed her a flash drive containing just how bad his life had been and she turned white seeing the first title muttering

"Sadistic son of a bitch they deserve it"


	3. Hornets nest and first loves

My Little pony: Vengeance of the past Ch. 3: Hornets' nest and first love

A/N: I do not own my little pony or Metal gear solid only my OCs and any reviews will be nice

As sunset saw the file on Chris she suddenly felt a pang of guilt and muttered

"Please forgive me for what I have to do" as she knew that breaking into the files of a fellow MSF member could get her in a lot of trouble so she periodically glanced over her shoulder until Dash walked in the one time she didn't and she heard

"Well what you digging in his past for and don't lie because I have a crush on him and may tell him unless the price is right" which got Sunset quickly exiting out of the file. Knowing the blush was creeping across her face sunset said

"Cant a girl get some privacy to dig into a boys past?" and dash replied nervously trying to hide the blush that she felt working its way on her face

"I-I guess and one peek won't hurt too bad because I am kind of curious to know what makes him well him" and Dash pulled over a chair and looked at the screen and saw the heading before starting to read getting shocked

 **Military reconnaissance and mental Evaluation of Christopher Augenstine**

Combat expert in long guns, submachine guns and small arms.

Found him in an elite unit-Call sign rattler. Suffered personal tragedy some years before and refuses to open up to the shrink. Stubborn as a mule and short tempered. Served in or volunteered for missions dubbed suicidal by superiors and has a never say die mentality possibly from time in the Navy SEALs. Strongly recommend he lead the new strike force task force and be granted complete autonomy for deep field operations. Exact motives unknown at this time.

Having glanced through the file Sunset smiled seeing dash in awe and blushing at the list of medals and awards he had including the highest in 5 countries all though the citations were classified and she guessed would remain so for the rest of his life. As they looked at each other and went to scroll to the next page Chris cleared his throat causing the two girls to jump and try to stammer out a response thinking that they had been discovered by the higher ups. Slowly turning around they saw Chris laying against the wall and he said smiling at the potential discomfort

"You know fully well you could have asked me and I would have told you everything you wanted to know but by all means let's dig because I am curious what the mental health file says and I'll fill in any blanks they left out" and he kept reading and teaching the girls more about him then they thought they knew and as they finished the tour into his mind sunset looked out and seeing the sun sinking slowly into the waters of the Caribbean, she said yawning

"I'm going to go get some dinner and let you two come out when you're good and ready" and Chris looked at dash and after waiting for the door to close said

"Well dash digging into my past may have given you an insight into me but I wonder why you did that because there isn't much to tell" and he reached over and opened the fridge and grabbed a cold beer and snapped the top off with his combat knife and took a sip only to have to swallow quickly as Dash said

"You seem like a warrior who has seen the worst that mankind has to offer yet still have a smile on his face and I figured that the file would give away the reason why" and Chris quickly pulled on his beer and looked out the window as the sun fell into the frigid waters of the Caribbean. Pulling out his wallet Chris revealed a picture of his little sister and said, holding up the picture that he had noticed was starting to turn yellow

"I have a sister who I would do anything for and well she was my driving force to get my ass in shape and then join the military when everyone else said it was impossible but she told me to go for it and I made it to the big time and it's all because of her" and Chris started to feel a tear roll down his face and he muttered looking at dash

"Well great you are going to laugh at me so if you do I have one thing to say to you" and a Chris went to reach for the door Dash grabbed his hand and said, having seen the assassins logo on Chris' patch

"Peace be upon you mentor" and he smiled before tossing her a wooden sword saying

"Old helipad we will start your training so make sure that you are up for the hell I will put you through" and Dash nodded and said blushing

"I think I love you" and Chris leaned against the door and said smiling

"What was that Dash?" and she muttered

"Nothing" and he walked off knowing exactly what she said and he brushed into Miller who snapped out

"What wear the hell you're going rookie" and Chris lowered his voice saying

"I heard there is a nuke that was found and I request dash and I go on a operation in the north of cuba" and Miller walked off snorting before saying

"You don't know how right you are and maybe I will let you two newbies go"


End file.
